minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
11
A month ago, I was playing on a server- I won’t disclose its IP or name for the sake of safety. I had finally reached the End, but had given everyone else a head start to be nice. A vast ocean of void surrounded me. Equipped with full diamond equipment, a bow, and five stacks of arrows, I began to attack the dragon. After a while of uninteresting combat, I managed to defeat it. I collected the egg and returned home. The End Poem played, and I reappeared in the stronghold I had re-purposed as my fortress. ' ' However, when I got there, the music playing was not Chirp like I had left it on, but rather 11. 11, if you don’t know, is a nightmare-inducing soundtrack at the center of many theories. Oddly, at the same time, a message popped up: “11 has joined the game!” ' ' I assumed that he must have put in the 11 music disk to mess with me, and that I hadn’t seen him join thanks to the End Poem. The End Poem is really long, so it wouldn’t have surprised me. I looked around the house to see if he had stolen anything. He hadn’t. ' ' None of us had heard of this “11” before, but it didn’t use the new player message, so I suppose he must have joined while nobody else was on. 11: The world will fall. Me: Well, isn’t that cheerful. 11: Chaos, order, the past, the future. To one of these, the world will fall. Me: Are you one of those people who pretends Herobrine is real? I stopped believing in him maybe a year after I joined Minecraft. 11: Herobrine is a legend. Me: Well, at least you admitted it. 11: I, however, am not. Me: Well, legends can’t type on keybo- Before I finished typing, 11 wrote a reply. 11: Do not mock me. ' ' I sat there for a second, wondering how 11 did that. Was he simply self-aware enough to guess that I would make fun of him? That was the only reasonable explanation. I requested to teleport to him. I hadn’t seen him at my house, so I figured he must have used /home. He accepted. ' ' I found myself in a mansion of quartz, a veritable cathedral. Huge spires of packed ice erupted from the ceiling. Me: Did you build this? This is awesome! 11: You could say that. I appreciate the compliment. I wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but I decided to study his skin instead. It was pretty generic. A creeper hoodie, a diamond sword on his back, a checkerboard bandanna, oversize eyes, the whole thing. But the thing that struck me as odd was that his eyes were completely black. I assumed he just liked messing with people, seeing as how he was the one who put on 11 at my house. ' ' 11: 111 109 110 101 115 032 098 105 098 101 110 116 Me: /afk I’m interested enough in the mysterious to know he was using ASCII, since ASCII is common in that context. I opened up Google Chrome and typed it into an ASCII-to-text translator and got back “omnes laudant.” Latin for “all praise.” (Yes, I speak Latin.) What did he mean? ' ' I closed Chrome and resumed Minecraft. 11 was running around with a diamond sword, jumping up and down. In retrospect, i wondered how he even got that if none of us regulars had ever heard of him. ' ' 11: .- .-.. .-.. / .--. .-. .- .. ... . .-.-.- ' ' I must admit, this was puzzling. I finally realized that it was Morse code, and opened Chrome to a translator. “All praise.” I went back to Minecraft. I decided to keep Chrome open in case he felt like spouting any more nonsense. Me: “All praise?” 11: Indeed. You speak Latin? I am impressed. ' ' At this point, I was getting freaked out. He knew that I spoke Latin? How? He said “all praise” in English the second time. The rational side of me argued that he could have simply guessed. ' ' 11 wrote my real name. I have never shared my real name online. Category:Supernatural Category:YpsiFang Category:Dramapasta Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas